


Office Tension

by out_of_nowhere



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Kissing, Angry Sex, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-07 23:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18883930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/out_of_nowhere/pseuds/out_of_nowhere
Summary: Updated summary:Link is sick and tired of Rhett's shit. He confronts him but that doesn't go as planned. Now Link has some apologizing and thinking to do.Tags make it seem darker than it's turning out to be. Still pretty angsty.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After yesterday's ltat and Rhett's comment about doing the show from a bed, I knew a story needed to be told. I've also been craving an angry!Link fic, so here's my mess.
> 
> I decided to edit this some, with help from cattacodinosaur and make this an actual chaptered story. I'll be deleting the other pieces I have linked to this and reworking them into this. Hopefully everyone enjoys!

Link was mad at him. Again. Because he made an innuendo on ltat. Again. 

"Do the show in bed, Rhett? Really?" Link's normally brilliant blue eyes flashed dark with disdain. "That's how we make the show homey? What does that even mean?"

Rhett held back an eye roll. "Oh, come on, man. You know our fans eat up that shit. And I like to tease." He gave a little smirk and leaned back against his desk and let out a low, rumbling "heh heh."

Link's eyes flashed at him again, even darker than before. "Yeah, well maybe I wish you'd quit fucking teasing me," and slammed the door as he left the office. 

"Teasing me?" Rhett mumbled to himself, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow.

\----------

Rhett spent the rest of the day thinking about what Link had said. Was it a Freudian slip? Did Link think he was trying to tease him, specifically? Was Rhett unconsciously trying to tease Link? Well, yes, of course he was, but just at the surface level that was funny. As mad as Link was, Rhett wondered if he had meant something deeper.

Maybe Rhett couldn't blame Link for thinking that he was teasing him. After all, Rhett was attracted to his coworker. And best friend... How could he not be? 35 years together, even as friends, and certain thoughts and feelings were going to happen. It didn't mean anything, not in the grand scheme of things. Hethought he had been able to keep his jokes light and devoid of any showing his secret feelings, but maybe he was only fooling himself. 

\-------------

He had every right to be mad, Link told himself. In the last couple years especially, Rhett had gotten fast and loose with his on camera flirting and teasing. Not that Link had never reciprocated for the sake of humor, but sometimes Rhett just went to too far. And it pissed Link off.

\----------

The following Monday Link appeared to be back to his normal, jovial self. Rhett was glad, but not overly surprised. Link had a tendency to be quick to anger, but also let go of it just as quickly. 

Rhett looked at the schedule for the week. It was going to be gruesome. The channel was going dark for a couple weeks, but really what that was doing was giving them a chance to film a bunch for their summer session while they were on tour. 

Link was already at the desk when Rhett slipped into his seat, ready to film. Link looked up from his phone and flashed Rhett a big, toothy grin. "Hey, man. How was your weekend?"

"Not too bad. Just spent some time with the boys," Rhett responded with a smile, referring to his sons. 

Link looked like he was going to say something else, but then Stevie's voice came over the speakers calling for quiet. 

After their intro and playback for the game of the day announcement, Rhett leaned forward to begin the segment, a twinkle kn hos eye. "Welcome back, mythical beasts! First off, I'd just like to say, we saw your comments but I couldn't quite convince Link here to film from bed." He smirked and looked over at Link playfully. He sat back in surprise, though, when he saw the look on Link's face. If looks could kill, he probably be dead. 

"Really, Rhett? Fucking really?" Link was fuming. "That ltat hasn't even aired. What comments did you see? You know what, I don't need this today." Link got up and stormed off to their office. 

Rhett sat their stunned for a moment, completely taken aback. Had he really made Link that thoroughly mad? He collected himself and made his way toward their office, steeling himself for the argument they were about to have. 

Rhett clicked the door quietly behind him to find Link pacing the office, stomping and mumbling to himself. Rhett couldn't quite make out what he was saying, though. "Link, I'm sorry. I didn't realize..."

Link charged towards Rhett, grabbing the taller man's shirt and shoving him against the door. Rhett's eyed widened in surprise. "What didn't you realize? How mad your teasing and flirting were making me? Even though I have fucking told you how many times now?" Link was on his tiptoes so he could be face to face with Rhett, their noses barely an inch apart. "You didn't realize," Link continued, droplets of spit leaving his mouth and landing on Rhett's lips. 

"You didn't realize," Link began again, "what you have been doing to me for years? How angry all your gay shit makes me? I could just..." Link was shaking with anger and Rhett felt frozen in place, having never seen this side of his best friend before. He had certainly never had that kind of anger directed at him. "Why I could just..."

And Link slammed his mouth angrily against Rhett's. The kiss, if you wanted to call it that, that Link was giving Rhett was not soft, was not loving, and definitely not what either of them was expecting. Link pulled back and looked at Rhett, his eyes narrowed, dark and stormy. "Fuck you." He whispered, shoving Rhett out of the way and leaving the office.


	2. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link has some anger to work through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving part 2 of the series into a chapter. Editing has been done, so reread if you'd like. 
> 
> Thanks again to cattacodinosaur

Fuck. Now Link was really mad. Why the hell had he kissed Rhett? He could still feel the weight of Rhett on his body as he shoved him against the door. His dick twitched in response. "Nobody asked you," he muttered down at his crotch.

Link was outside the Mythical building now and took off down the sidewalk at a brisk pace. How had this happened? It was obviously Rhett's fault. Rhett, who so liked to push the envelope. Just push, push, push. Tease, tease, tease. Flirt, touch, wink. With no thought about anything but the views. Not caring how his lifelong best friend felt about it. About the feelings it stirred within. 

Yes, he'd blame Rhett for all of this. For being the one who came up with soo many of the dirty jokes and borderline sexual scenarios to put into episodes. For knowing just how to say things to get a rise, so to speak, out of Link, for growing to be so tall it took your breath away. For his laugh, his touch, his eyes that were so easy to fall into. 

Link was still walking with purpose but realized now he was more than a little hard. "Shit," he muttered to himself. You know what, fuck it. He was going to take care of this, once and for all. 

\----------

Link made his way back to his and Rhett's office. He was met by the hushed tones of Stevie and his traitorous cohost. Talking about him, no doubt. "Stevie, can you leave us alone for a bit?" he asked, trying to keep his face neutral. 

"Of course, yeah. Just...let me know when you're done." She shot Rhett a sympathetic look and scurried out of the office. 

Link locked the door behind her, then walked over to Rhett. Before he changed his mind, he reached up and grabbed Rhett's face, pulling him down and gruffly putting his mouth on his best friend's. Rhett stiffened at first, but then wrapped his arms around Link's waist and opened his mouth, allowing the smaller man access. Link growled in response and shoved his tongue into Rhett's mouth. 

The kiss was sloppy, full of lips and teeth and Link's anger. Bites of Rhett's tongue and mouth soon turned to bites on the underside of his chin and neck, as well. Judging by the noises he was making, the complete lack of resistance, and the growing bulge Link could feel against him, he was quite sure Rhett was enjoying his. Had this been Rhett's goal all along? 

Link pulled back with another low growl, Rhett whimpering at the loss of him. Link looked straight into Rhett's eyes. "I want to fuck you."

Rhett's eyes widened in shock, excitement, and terror. "W-what?"

"You heard me. I. Want. To. Fuck. You." A slight pause, followed up with, "Now."

Rhett blinked at him, stunned. "Shouldn't we talk about this? Why..."

The words were abandoned on his lips as Link quickly retorted, "No. I want to fuck you, and" he stepped over to his desk, digging in the back of one of his drawers for the small bottle of lubes he kept there for...emergencies, "I'd say you want me to." He nodded to Rhett's crotch. 

"Well, yes," Rhett whispered, his voice husky. "But..."

"Then go. Up to the loft." Link cutting off Rhett's protests once again. 

Rhett began the ascent cautiously. He had no problem with letting Link fuck him. In theory, anyway. He had thought they'd talk about it first, though. And he hadn't imagined Link quite so...angry when it happened. But, he thought, sighing to himself, he was never one to deny his partner what he really wanted. Even this, apparently. 

As they reached the top of the stairs, Link barked at Rhett, "Take your clothes off. I want to look at you." 

Rhett quickly obliged, stripping down to his boxers. Now Link's eyes were teeming with desire. "These, too." He reached forward and gave Rhett's cock a squeeze. Rhett let out a small moan at the contact, then hooked his thumbs in the waistband, pulling his boxers down and stepping out of them.

Link circled Rhett, humming in appreciation. After a few moments, he stepped toward Rhett again, this time his mouth going straight for his friend's nipples. First one, then the other, his mouth harsh and unrelenting. Rhett made no objections now, lolling his head back and his hands reaching for Link's hair. "No touching," Link swatted his hands away. Rhett let out a small whine but put his hands back to his sides.

Link's hands, in contrast, were roaming Rhett's torso without abandon, running through the hair on Rhett's chest and down to the trail below his bellybutton tantalizingly close to his aching cock. But Link never giving Rhett the touch he craved.

Rhett was panting and sweaty now, his body lost in the sensations of Link's roughness. "Turn around," Link whispered in his ear, voice full of lust. "Bend over the couch." 

Rhett did as he was told, resting his arms on the back of the couch, one leg on the cushions for support, and his ass sticking out, waiting for Link. Link reached into his pocket for the bottle of lube, dripping a few drops on his fingers. After setting the bottle on the armrest of the couch, he leaned over Rhett's back, placing his mouth by the larger man's ear. "I've dreamt about this, you know? You bent over, ready and willing to take whatever I want to give you."

Rhett's breath hitched at the dirty nature of those words and moist breath on his ear and neck. "Me, too," he whispered, so quietly he wasn't sure if Link heard him. 

Link did hear him and smiled into Rhett's neck. Link's hand reached back to Rhett's ass, seeking out his twitching hole. Rubbing a finger along the rim, Link waiting until he felt some of the tension subside then shoved his finger in aggressively. Rhett gasped at the sudden invasion, the small amount of lube Link had used enough to take the edge off but not enough so that it didn't hurt. The gasp turned to a moan, though, when Link began swirling his finger inside him.

Too quickly Link was adding a second finger. Rhett bit on his bottom lip, trying not to let his discomfort evident in the noises escaping his mouth. He recognized that this was an anger bang for Link, who obviously wasn't ready to address whatever his feelings were, exactly. But Rhett also didn't want to stop Link and possibly remove the chance of something like this happening again. So he'd keep his grievances to himself and let Link use him however he needed to. 

Link's cock was straining painfully in his pants now. He unzipped his pants, shoving jeans and underwear to mid thigh. He quickly grabbed the bottle of lube again, this time using a more liberal amount, although more for his own sake than Rhett's. He lined himself up and pushed himself inside with one motion. Rhett cried out but quickly slammed his mouth shut again, tears forming in his eyes. 

"Ohh, shit. You feel so good, baby," Link moaned. Fortunately for Rhett, Link was overcome with sensations and waiting a moment before beginning to move. "You like that too, don't you Rhett? How long have you been waiting to have this cock in your ass?" he asked, a groan from Rhett his only response. "Shit, should have done this to you years ago," Link picked up the pace urgently. "Shut you up and make you stop with the god damn innuendoes."

Rhett moaned and shifted his hips back with Link's rhythm. "But that's right, you've wanted this, probably more than me," Link continued. "Doing this sooner probably would have made you even more brazen. Can't have that." Link was panting hard now, feeling a tension building in the bottom of his stomach. 

"Come on, Rhett, it's time to come for me." He finally reached between Rhett's legs and grasping his companion firmly. There really wasn't enough lube left on Link's hand and he was going much too fast and hard for Rhett to really enjoy it, but still the inevitable conclusion happened, Rhett coming into Link's hand. 

The contractions around Link's dick were too much for him to handle. He cried out and bit the back of Rhett's shoulder as he came. 

As soon as the waves of his orgasm rode past him, the full effect of what he had just done washed over him. He quickly and briskly removed himself and pulled his pants up.

"Take the rest of the day off," he told Rhett authoritatively. "We'll start filming tomorrow." 

He quickly started down the stairs. He definitely didn't look over his shoulder and he wasn't ignoring the glistening in his best friend's eyes, full of doubt and questions, because he didn't see it. At least that's what he told himself.


	3. In the wake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link isn't gay, but maybe he was wrong about some things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continued revision, changes made. Thanks to cattacodinosaur!

Rhett waited until he heard the door click before letting the tears fall. He never thought Link had it in him to be so rough and callous towards him. They were more than best friends, they were as close as two people could be without being lovers. Rhett always believed that if he and Link became sexual, their first time would be slow and sensual, taking the time to learn each other's bodies in a whole new way. 

Rhett sniffled and wiped the tears from his face. Maybe he had just been projecting how he would have wanted their first time to be. He knew that deep down Link had a hard time with anything gay. Link put on a face for the show, but Rhett knew their southern upbringing had impacted them. He knew Link secretly hated being seen as the feminine one of the duo and that many mythical beasts, as well as strangers, assumed he might be bisexual at least. 

Rhett sighed as he finished getting dressed. No, he probably shouldn't have assumed their first time would be sweet and innocent. The worst part was, he wasn't planning to call Link out on what he was pretty sure was internalized homophobia. If Link wanted to talk about it, Rhett would be there for him as always, but he wasn't going to bring it up. And if Link wanted to fuck again, since fucking was absolutely the only thing what they had done could be equated to, Rhett knew he'd let himself be used again. 

He closed his eyes tight, holding back another wave of tears as his stomach tightened. Maybe over time, if...this...continued, the best friend side of Link would surface and they could both enjoy it. Rhett felt like an idiot for thinking that, but he loved his best friend and was willing to hope for the best. 

As he headed to his car, he passed by Stevie's office and mumbled something about not feeling well and going home. He didn't catch her response, as he continued on his way in an almost zombie-like state. 

On his drive home he thought about what or if he should tell Jessie. He knew she wouldn't care about he and Link having sex. Shortly after Link and Christy's wedding they were all hanging out in Link's backyard grilling and the girls joked about being sister wives now. When pressed for clarification, Christy had said they knew that they were loved, but also fully accepted they would always be number two in Rhett and Link's lives. Later that night Rhett and Jessie had a more in depth conversation in which she admitted that she was surprised he and Link had ever fooled around before and that when the inevitable happened-in one, 10, or 100 years-she wouldn't mind and would be completely supportive. She knew going into the marriage that Link was number one to Rhett, and Christy knew Rhett was number one to Link. Apparently, the two girls had talked about it at length. 

No, Rhett wouldn't tell Jessie anything. Not yet. He'd wait and see how things played out first. 

\----------

Link wasn't sure how he felt, other than empty. And maybe a little panicked. He was driving away from the studio. Not towards home, just away. 

He couldn't believe he had just fucked his best friend, and that he had initiated. Or that he had been so brutish towards Rhett during the whole thing. He frowned to himself at the last part. He had been angry and out of control, but even if Rhett had been the one pushing his buttons, his best friend didn't deserve to be treated so roughly. Especially since Rhett had been so responsive and open to the experience. 

Link furrowed his brows. Had Rhett wanted that to happen? Link knew Rhett was typically the one to start with the gay shit or would bring up the jokes to write into episodes, but he didn't think his friend had ever given any real indication of wanting more from their relationship. Or maybe he had given clues and Link just ignored it. He wasn't sure anymore. 

He wasn't sure about anything. Except that he wasn't gay. Any tangible response his body had shown was strictly a combination of physical stimuli and emotional response to his anger. 

The physical side of things had felt startlingly good. Link hadn't expected that. Maybe he'd talk to Rhett, see if he wanted to fool around again? If he did, maybe Link could try to make it more pleasurable for both of them. Rhett was his best friend, after all. He deserved to feel good. It wouldn't be gay, it would just be one guy trying to make it up to another guy for having wrongly taken advantage of a situation. That's all. Nothing gay about that. 

That's what Link would do. If he could find the courage to talk to Rhett. 

\----------

The rest of the week Link watched his best friend closely for any indication of how he felt, either about what happened or how he felt about Link. Other than the occasional and briefest moments of wistfulness that crossed Rhett's face when he didn't think anyone was paying attention and a slightly cooler overall demeanor, Link couldn't tell any discernible difference. 

Likewise, Rhett had been trying to discreetly watch Link for signs of...anything, really. But Link was behaving as of everything was business as usual, and if that's what he wanted, Rhett would follow his lead. 

\----------

For almost a month Rhett made sure not to suggest anything that could be perceived as sexual for the show. Stevie, unaware of what had transpired, had no such qualms. She thoroughly enjoyed making the guys uncomfortable whenever possible. Rhett let Link pick and choose what he was ok with doing. Rhett wasn't going to push for any single joke or trope, no matter how funny, at the risk of exposing Link's anger again. 

Link was starting to think he had imagined the whole thing. Except for the fact that Rhett seemed to be tip toeing around him. It was making Link anxious. He had thought that Rhett's previous behavior was what made him uncomfortable, but now he was seeing that after almost 35 years of friendship, it was as integral a part of their relationship as driving to work together. As much as he thought he hated the teasing and flirting, he was starting to miss the relaxed nature of it. Rhett was also smiling and laughing less and that definitely ate at him. Maybe Link would do some of his own razzing and see how Rhett responded. 

\----------

The next day they were filming the episode, "Will it french fry." After Rhett finished describing how the episode was going to go, Link looked over at him with a quiet smirk on his face. "Hey, Rhett. Did you know that one of the urban dictionary examples for french fries is a tall, blonde, and beautiful person?" Link switched his gaze to the front view camera. "Another example was love of my life." He chuckled, his on air 'pretending I don't know what I just insinuated' look on his face. "Hopefully whatever fries chef Josh has whipped up for us are as versatile as the urban dictionary examples." He continued, smiling as if he had no idea what he just said. 

Rhett gave his trademark "I have no idea what this guy is talking about" face and continued on with the episode. Inside, though, his heart was racing. Link looked like he had no sense that he had just alluded to Rhett being beautiful or that he loved him, but Rhett knew his best friend and in real life he wasn't near as clueless as he played on the show. Had this impromptu reference been on purpose? 

Fortunately, Rhett had to focus on eating french fried blueberries, doritos, cow's tongue, snail, and beer fries so he had little time to consider Link's earlier improv. Surprisingly, everything did french fry. Chef Josh was really good at his job. Rhett had been able to keep himself properly distracted from thinking about Link's comment until Good Mythical More.

For GMMore they were tasting dipping sauces and giving their opinions on what was the best sauce for dipping. They had the staples: ketchup, mayonnaise, mustard, along with ranch, bleu cheese, tartare sauce, queso, and Josh's secret sauce. At least in the More episodes the foods were usually relatively normal. 

Chase brought them the tray of sauces and slinked back off camera. After they had them lined up, Link grabbed a fry, dipped it, and turned to Rhett. "Close your eyes and open your mouth. I'm gonna feed you the fries."

Rhett raised one eyebrow and looked at the camera with a confused look on his face. "Uhhh..." His heart was racing again. Why was Link wanting to feed him? There was no way to deny the intimacy of that action. 

"You need to focus on the flavor," Link began. "Close out your other senses and really think about what's in your mouth."

Rhett raised his eyebrows doubtfully. "Whatever you say, boss." This seemed to please Link, a smile crossing his face as he waited for Rhett to close his eyes. It was the most latently sexual episode they had recorded in a while. 

\----------

After recording, they had to wrap up some loose things at the office, then head home to finish packing because they were leaving the next morning to go on tour. 

Rhett drove home excited, flushed, and confused. He wasn't sure what today meant for things between him and Link, but he was cautiously hopeful that the time spent on tour would have their relatively normal energy.

Link, likewise, was excited, flushed, and confused about how the day had gone. Rhett had slipped into old mannerisms with imperceptible ease. Link had been awash with relief when Rhett had responded so. And every time Link placed a fry into mouth, his heart had skipped a beat. He had been waiting to see if Rhett had forgiven him for his behavior and Link was going to take this as a sign. While on tour he was going to try to initiate another round of...mutually beneficial physical interaction. He still couldn't quite think of it as sex. 

Link spent the rest of his evening humming happily while he packed and covertly googling how to please another man. If he was going to do this, he was still very set on Rhett enjoying himself the next time.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link tries to right a wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, thank you to cattacodinosaur for betaing. I know you think you're barely helping, but you've helped more than you know.

Rhett drove to the airport filled with nervous anticipation. Yesterday's show had been perfect. He couldn't stop thinking about it. They had been their old selves, like before... They meshed so well in every way. Rhett reminded himself that it was possible Link had decided to just totally pretend nothing had ever happened and moved on. He was ok with that. As long as their old air of comfort with each other had returned, Rhett could be happy. And he would cherish every moment like yesterday's that Link was willing to give him.

\----------

As usual, Link had arrived at the airport, gone through security, and was waiting at the terminal long before Rhett got there. He would have been there even sooner if he hadn't forgotten first his ticket and then his phone, and almost his keys. For as organized as Link could be, he was equally as forgetful. 

When Link looked up and saw his best friend making his way toward the gate, his heart swelled. He loved that man. Of course he did. No need to dwell on the how's or why's. Link dismissed how easily blurred the line could become between loving someone and being in love with them after 35 years together. He deemed it currently irrelevant to his situation. But on this leg of their tour, Link was going to make up for his past wrongdoing. 

\----------

The guys had a tendency to kinda wing it when they went on tour. They'd read the script and rewatch their old videos of the songs they were going to perform on the flight to the first stop, but in general they just didn't have the time to properly practice. Winging it worked for them, though. It made every night a new experience. One time, on a previous tour, Rhett had forgotten the words to a song and stood there playing the opening cords for a solid minute before getting it together and continuing. The audience had loved it, though, thinking it was part of a bit.

That night everything had gone pretty smoothly. Link had tripped dancing across the stage, but he was able to play it off in an exaggerated way and no one was the wiser that it was a slip up. Link was floating as they made their way back to the hotel rooms. 

"Join me for a nightcap?" Link asked with an eyebrow wiggle, as he practically skipped to his door. 

Rhett chuckled as he followed him into the room. "I don't know, brother. What if I end up drunk and can't make it home?" They were sharing adjoining rooms, so even if Rhett did mind staying in Link's room, getting back to his own bed wouldn't be quite the hindrance he was making it out to be. 

"Don't worry, I'll get you an Uber," Link responded, with a smile and light punch to Rhett's arm. 

As Link went and grabbed a handful of tiny alcohol bottles out of the mini fridge, Rhett plopped down on the couch in the small lounge area of the hotel room. Link came and joined him on the couch, settling down close enough to Rhett that their shoulders and legs were barely touching. Rhett's stomach fluttered at the barely there contact. After a month of walking on eggshells around each other, Rhett was physically craving Link and each brush was like a drink to a man traversing the desert. 

"Ok, we've got....tequila, bourbon, whiskey, vodka..." Link read the bottles, "what's your poison?"

"I'll take the whiskey," Rhett answered, maybe letting his fingers linger on Link's a moment or two longer than he should have, swallowing harshly as he twisted off the cap. 

Link noticed the prolonged contact and hoped that meant that Rhett would be open to his ultimate plan for tonight. He raised his mini bottle of vodka in a toast. "To the best friendship a guy could ask for and more. Dink it..."

"And sink it," Rhett finished their signature tagline. 

About an hour and more than a few drinks each later, they were both relaxed and laughing, now heavily leaning on each other as they lounged on the couch. As the conversation lulled and a comfortable silence enveloped them, Link looked deep into his partner's eyes. "Rhett," he whispered, "I'm sorry." He shifted to place his arm around Rhett's shoulder and pull them closer together. "I've been a complete jackass lately. I wanted to apologize." 

Their faces were now close enough for Rhett to feel Link's breath on his face, his mouth. His heart was beating wildly and he was trying not to let his eyes widen in panic as they darted between Link's darkened eyes and mouth. Link's mouth, so close he could practically taste Link on his tongue again, the memory of that taste from a few weeks ago still very much burned into his memory. "I-It's ok," he stammered, trying not to let the sudden surge of lust he was feeling flutter out as the words passed his lips. 

"No, Rhett. It's not." Link squeezed Rhett's shoulder tight. "I was...rough, callous, borderline cruel." Link closed his eyes momentarily at the memory. As he opened them, he leaned his face closer until the tips of their noses brushed. "I'd like to make it up to you."

Now Rhett was sure his heart was going to beat out of his chest. "Ok," was all he could squeeze out, as he waited to see what Link was going to do. His stomach flipped and heart stopped as Link closed the distance between them. This time when Link's lips met his, they were soft, warm, and full of unspoken promises. 

\----------

Rhett woke up feeling utterly used up and thoroughly blissful. He had definitely not been expecting Link to lavish him with such attention and care. He actually hadn't been expecting anything. Instead he was surprised with the experience he had envisioned for their first time together. If the first angry and rough tumble had been his price to pay for how he felt now, well he would pay that price a thousand times over. 

Rhett stretched his long body out and across the bed, realizing he was alone. He couldn't hear a shower running, so Link probably wasn't in there. A quick glance around the room confirmed that he was alone. 

Rhett was confused. Link had been so gentle, so giving just hours before. His thoughts went back to the feel of Link's mouth covering every part of his body. Soft, wet, and tender. This time as Link had entered him it had felt like a missing part of himself had been found. He had felt whole, physically and emotionally, in a way he hadn't in quite some time. 

He sighed. Probably Link had just gone back to his own room to shower and change. Rhett was a light enough sleeper that if Link had made any attempt to say goodbye, he'd have definitely woken up. But he wasn't going to linger on that thought. He wanted to keep floating just a little bit longer. 

\----------

Link slipped back into his room before the sun had begun to make it's appearance. Last night had been intense. He was going to attempt to push down all feelings of concern. The feeling that what he had just done was wrong. Especially the feeling that enjoying what he had just done with a man was wrong. Instead, he was trying to focus on how much he loved his best friend and that he was making up for the last unpleasant experience. 

He had been surprised how easy it had been to let those feelings of love wash over him while he worshipped the larger man's body. In the moment it had been so easy to forget his insecurities and get lost in the gray-green eyes staring back at him. How Rhett had always been there for him. How his best friend knew and understood him inside and out. How there was no one else in his life, not even his wife, like the man who had laid beneath him.

Now that he was back in his room, he felt like he couldn't catch his breath. His whole body was tingly and twitchy and he couldn't stay still no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't focus on how right everything had felt. He couldn't focus on anything. His mind was racing and he was certain his brain was going to literally run away from his body. 

He had been pacing for a while, trying to steady his breathing. He decided to take a hot shower. Maybe the hot water would relax his muscles and his mind. 

As he stood under the steamy water, Link tried to contemplate his feelings. Everything about the night before had felt so right, in a way Link hadn't expected and couldn't explain. The way his skin had tingled any place his and Rhett's skin had met, how easily their mouths had fit, how amazing Rhett had felt around him. But he has been a happily married man who thoroughly enjoyed sex with his wife for well over 15 years now. Certainly none of the spark had left that relationship, at least in his opinion. 

So why had he enjoyed sex with Rhett so much? He wasn't attracted to men. He could recognize an attractive man, and yes Rhett fit that bill, but that's different from being attracted to them. But last night... The tastes, the smells, the friction. The emotions, if Link didn't think about that too hard. He kept telling himself that he had been trying to make things up to Rhett for their first time together being so callous, and if maybe he had accidentally gone a little too hard in the opposite direction it was only because he felt so bad about how he had treated his best friend.

He was willing to bet that Rhett was going to want to talk about things. With a deep sigh he turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He had no idea how he would even try to explain the muddled mess that was his current thought process.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett and Link are struggling to figure some things out

Rhett knew better than to think that his and Link's night of shared passion would automatically mean that Link would be suddenly be comfortable with a heightened level of pda in public, or at least the friends and family version of public. Still, he did hold out hope that when the two of them were alone Link might be okay with the occasional hand holding or stolen kiss. They had wives and kids, of that Rhett was more than aware. He didn't figure Link would want a "boyfriend" level of commitment, even though to his way of thinking their relationship had passed that equivalent decades ago. No, hopeful as Rhett might be, he wasn't delusional. He knew his best friend well enough to know that Link couldn't make that massive of an emotional leap so quickly, regardless of what had transpired between them. 

Still, he saw no reason why they couldn't work on being more physically comfortable with each other now. It was only American culture that kept two men or platonic coed friends from, say, holding hands or cuddling on the couch watching a movie. Rhett had traveled plenty of places and seen plenty of times where those things were quite acceptable. Their friends and colleagues were all an open minded bunch, so Rhett was going to talk to Link for sure about what new things would maybe be acceptable between them. 

He took a few deep, calming breaths. Hopefully he wasn't getting ahead of himself. 

\----------

Fortunately for Link, Stevie kept them all busy enough over the course of the next two days. Between traveling, filming some short videos for social media, and they always had emails to answer, he managed to avoid spending any real one on one time with Rhett and therefore avoided having any serious talks.

Link was trying not to make it seem like he was avoiding his best friend, though. His behavior on stage and on camera was completely relaxed and he was his normal slightly hyper self. 

Inside he was still reeling anytime Rhett sat too close and he got a random whiff of his beard oil. Link couldn't control the physical reaction his body was having, even though his mind was definitely on a different page. His leg tingled where Rhett's thigh would press against his own, his arm getting jolts of electricity as their arms brushed, and his brain insisting that Rhett was his best friend. Only. Always had been, always would be. Nothing more, nothing less. 

On the third day, they had off. The next city they were performing in was far enough away; they were flying. Unfortunately they were going to have plenty of free time that evening and Rhett had asked Link to dinner. Not having a good reason to say no, Link accepted.

Dinner was good, though, as far as Link could tell. None of the topics of conversation veered in that direction. Probably because there was the chance someone could overhear, but Link would take it. 

When dinner was over and they were leaving the restaurant, Rhett cleared this throat softly. "Hey, uh, Link? Do you wanna hang out in my room for a bit? Watch a movie or whatever. Things have been hectic lately, and I've missed just hanging out."

Link's heart clenched a little in his chest. "Umm, yeah. I've missed just hanging out, too, Rhett. But not too late because I promised Christy I'd call before bed."

\----------

The ride back to the hotel was quiet, only the music from the radio filling the air. Rhett was filled with a nervous excitement. He didn't want to scare Link off and he knew Link had a tendency to overreact if he felt cornered. So Rhett was going to play it cool. Try to gently nudge the line of their friendship. Nothing overt. Just something small that before probably wouldn't have caused a second thought. Rhett was excited and also ready to throw up.

Once back in the hotel room Link went to get himself a drink and Rhett grabbed the TV remote. "Oh, 'Let's Play Anal Twister." Link dropped his glass and Rhett bust out laughing. "Dude, it's a porn on pay-per-view. I was kidding." 

"Ha, yeah, of course. I knew that." Link was concentrating on slowing down his heart rate as he headed towards the couch and Rhett. Rhett was leaning against the right armrest, legs propped on the small coffee table. Link took his spot at the left armrest, tucking his legs under and to the right of him. 

"Oh, hey. 'Princess Bride.' Always a classic. How 'bout it?" Rhett asked with a glance at Link. 

Link gave a small smile and shrugged his shoulders. "Sure, man. Sounds good." It wasn't Link's favorite movie, but Rhett loved it and he didn't mind it. It definitely had its humorous moments. 

Around the time that Westley and Princess Buttercup were entering the fire swamp, Link stretched out, tucking his feet under Rhett's thighs and rested his head against his armrest. He really couldn't stand how helpless the princess was in this scene while Westley was fighting the R.O.U.S. Yes, she was supposed to be a damsel in distress, but Link still fervently believed she could have at least tossed the sword closer to her sweetheart. Instead, she just stood there clutching her skirt and screaming every so often. It was a scene Link always had to try his best to not just roll his eyes the entire way through. 

When Link had slipped his feet under his thighs, Rhett had smiled to himself and gently placed his hand on Link's ankle. During Westley's stay in the Pit of Despair Rhett's grip on Link's ankle tightened. Link chuckled lowly and asked, "how many times have you seen this? You know he's not going to die."

"I know, but. Just, shuddup. It's a nerve racking scene for me, okay?" Rhett glared mockingly at Link then chuckled. 

After Westley, Buttercup, Inigo, and Fezzik had all ridden off on their white horses, Link full body stretched, his feet grazing Rhett's lap. Rhett's breath hitched but he tried not to react noticeably. He definitely didn't have a foot fetish, but Link did have nice feet, considering they were feet. Plus, any part of Link near his crotch region was bound to elicit a response. 

"Well, brother," Link began as he stood up and headed to the door. I better head back to my own room. It's getting late and I still need to call Christy. Thank goodness for time zones," he chuckled. 

Rhett had gotten up as Link had and followed him to the door. "Yeah, man. I understand. Should probably call Jessie, too. See you in the morning." He went in for a hug, feeling his heart pounding through his entire body as he nonchalantly turned his head and placed a tender, chaste kiss on the corner of Link's mouth. 

"Rhett," Link whispered softly. "Don't." With that he gently pushed himself out of Rhett's arms and walked to his door, careful to avoid Rhett's gaze. 

Rhett shut the doors before tears could form in his eyes. He didn't want much, just to be able to show his best friend and partner how much he cared for him. Why was Link being so resistant? He picked up his phone. He was planning to call Jessie anyway. Maybe now was the time to fill her in on a few things. 

He took a shaky breath as the phone rang. "Jessie?" he said when she answered, "I...I've got something to tell you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some important conversations are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Much love for my grumpy cat, cattacodinosaur

The conversation with Jessie had only been mildly difficult, and Rhett was thankful for that. Jessie had been a little surprised Rhett hadn't told her about anything sooner, but when she could hear barely contained sobs coming from her husband when he explained how hot and cold Link had been, she quickly forgave him before he had even known she was upset. Jessie had been a voice of reason, reminding Rhett that he needed to talk to Link about how he felt, not just try to guess based on body language. Yes, they had been friends for 35 years and usually body language was enough to get by on, but now potential matters of the heart were being thrown in the mix and sometimes you just have to use your words. 

Before hanging up, Rhett had gushed to his wife about how wonderful she was, how much he loved her, how no matter what happened further between him and Link he would be there for her just as much as she was for him. At least, he'd try. She set a pretty high bar and he knew he wasn't worthy. Jessie had laughed at him then. She reminded Rhett that she knew where she stood and was perfectly happy with their marriage. But to go get things figured out with Link so she could have her jovial, carefree husband back when they got home in a couple weeks. 

While Rhett and Link obviously knew each other inside and out, they weren't usually ones to really talk about emotions. Rhett spent the rest of the night trying to figure out what he'd say when he figured out how to talk to his best friend. 

\----------

After rushing to his room, Link had called Christy, pretending nothing had happened. Then he had taken a hot shower, replaying his time with Rhett back. He had no idea how he was feeling anymore. He loved his best friend. Had since elementary school. That wasn't any kind of revelation. They were comfortable together. When they were alone, they never crossed a line, but there was a level of personal intimacy present. He had just never thought about it before. It had just always been there since childhood. 

Link lay in bed, trying to sleep and also trying to figure out what that unspoken intimacy meant. How he felt about it. When he did fall into a fitful sleep, he saw flashes of green eyes, a soft stomach covered in blond hair, and felt the electrity of phantom touches. 

-

The sun was starting to peak in from behind the curtains of Link's room. Since he knew that Stevie was an early riser, and that if he stayed alone in his room much longer he might go crazy, he decided to send her a text.

*You awake yet? Wanna go grab coffee?*

The response was almost immediate.

*Are YOU awake yet? I'm in shock. Meet me in the lobby in 5*

He had been lying in bed fully clothed for about an hour already, so he slipped on some sandals and made his way down to the lobby. 

Stevie arrived on the elevator right after Link's, looking at her phone as she stepped off and made her way toward him. "Hotel breakfast bar coffee or there's a cafe a couple blocks away."

"Cafe," he responded quickly, knowing he didn't want Rhett to wander down and into their conversation. 

"Okie doke, let's go." Stevie turned and briskly took off for the street. As they made their way down the sidewalk Stevie glanced at Link. "You look like hell this morning."

Link winced and shot Stevie a look. "Gee, thanks. I...didn't sleep much last night."

"Oh?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Tour excitement?"

"Uhhhhh, I guess you could say it started that way," he answered, trying not to blush as images of the dreams that had really kept him up flashed through his mind. 

Stevie was looking at Link with open curiosity now. "And how did it end?"

Link looked away and stared at the ground in front of him. "Normal, sleepless anxiety, I suppose," he answered, mostly truthfully. 

"Uhhhhh huuuuuuh. Well, if you don't want to tell me, I guess I'll have to figure it out for myself."

Link groaned. "It's really not a big deal, Stevie. It was one night of not a lot of sleep. No great mysteries to solve." 

Stevie laughed, "Ok, ok. No need to get so defensive!" She didn't say anything more on the matter, but kept a smug grin on her face the remaining half block to the cafe. 

Once inside, Link chose a booth in the back. "Just a coffee, please," he said when the server approached. 

"Same for me," Stevie likewise stated.

After the server brought a carafe and two coffee mugs to the table and left with a reminder to wave him down if they needed anything else, Stevie picked up her mug and took a sip. "So?" She looked at Link pointedly. 

On the other side of the booth, Link was squirming and trying to hide behind his coffee. "Stevie?" He began meekly. "Can I ask you a personal question?"

She smiled. "Feel free to ask and I'll feel free to tell you to mind your own business." When Link still wasn't making eye contact, she looked at him more curiously. "What is it, Link? You know I'm just teasing. You can ask me anything."

"How..." Link began shakily. "How did you know you were gay?" Stevie pursed her lips together in an effort not to openly laugh. Link's eyes flashed open widely. "Not that I think I'm gay!" He hurriedly continued. I'm very much in love with Christy! Things are great! I just, I wondered how you knew."

Stevie smiled sweetly at Link. "Of course you're not gay. Anyone who has spent any time around you and Christy could see that. Although, there is all kinds of middle ground between completely straight and completely gay. Just something to think about." She watched Link swallow nervously and she continued. "For me, though, I knew I wasn't like the other girls when they were starting to gossip and fawn over all the stinky boys and all I could think about was the other girls' soft, nice smelling skin. And that boys were and would always be stinky." 

She and Link both shared a chuckle at that. "So you were pretty young?" Link asked her. "Did you never question that you got it wrong and maybe you did like guys? Or, some guys?" He avoided her gaze again at his last question. 

She leaned back and thought, taking a deep breath. "For me, no. I never really questioned what I liked. Why I liked girls instead, absolutely. But the closest I ever got to what you're asking is could I fake liking boys and did I want to? The answer was no on both counts."

Link furrowed his brows as he considered her words. "Hmmm, okay."

"But, hey! That's just me!" She exclaimed, interrupting him. "It's honestly different for everyone. Some people know right away, some people don't realize until they're older for one reason or another. Especially those that are, say, raised in certain environments. And they can easily pass as straight, so they assume any other feelings are errant and go on with their lives until they meet someone truly special. Or, maybe, they see someone they've always known in a new light."

Stevie was trying to tread carefully. On one hand, she didn't want to presume to know what was in Link's head. On the other, she had known Rhett and Link a long time. They love and affection was obvious to anyone who had eyes and she wanted to be sure Link had the reassurance he needed if this sudden line of questioning was related to their super tall and handsome coworker. 

"Well, what if you, hypothetically, were to meet a guy, and you've obviously always been only into girls, but now there's this guy that you can't get out of your head and whenever they touch you, even in an innocuous way, you feel things you've only ever really felt with your wife. Uh, I mean girlfriend," he scrambled to correct himself and tried not to blush. He reeeeeally didn't want to come out and tell Stevie there was a decent chance he might have a crush on his best friend. He also was pretty sure she was going to figure him out anyway and at this point he was just trying to maintain composure and plausible deniability. 

"Well, I am happily in a monogamous relationship, so I wouldn't do anything. If I was in a relationship that allowed me to explore these new feelings, though, I'd seriously consider exploring them. Especially if the feelings were for someone I already cared a great deal about. I think, ultimately, sex is a physical expression of love. Sometimes it's just physical, and I definitely wouldn't be into that with any guy. But someone I already loved and cared for? Yeah, I'd give that a long, hard think. So to speak." At that, Stevie smirked, knowing Link couldn't resist a bad innuendo. 

Link snorted and shook his head. "You're such a 12 year old boy sometimes."

"And that's why I work so well with you two knuckleheads. Ready to go?" She asked, already sliding out of the booth. "Our day off is over and I, at least, have things I need to get to."

Link swallowed the rest of the coffee in his mug in one swig and reached for his wallet, pulling out enough for the coffee and a sizable tip. "Yeah, let's get back. And Stevie? Thanks for talking with me. I don't know. Well, I just don't know, but I appreciate it all the same."

Stevie smiled and slid her arm into his as they stepped back out onto the sidewalk. "Anytime, boss. I got your back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr outofnowhere82 
> 
> Comments and kudos are life

**Author's Note:**

> Please be my friend on tumblr outofnowhere82


End file.
